


A Bought Lesson

by flowerofsin



Category: Watchmen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short but definitely not sweet. Teaching with a firm hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bought Lesson

Hooded Justice entered the room, wondering what was keeping Sally. The scene he came upon had him seething in anger as he charged inside. The Comedian moved from hovering over Sally, his pants down around his hips, to splutter excuses. These were soon silenced by the larger man's fists. Even as Hooded Justice beat him bloody for what he'd tried to do, Blake still managed a bark of mocking laughter.

"This is what you like, right?" Blake asked as he was hauled up to face the larger man, blood trickling from his nose. "This is what gets you hot." Blake glared at him in challenge, daring Hooded Justice to deny what was somehow plain to him. In response, he slammed Blake face first onto the floor, listening to him groan and cough as he placed a restraining knee on his lower back. He unfastened the roping he wore as a belt to tie Blake's hands behind his back with it.

"Sally, go get cleaned up," Hooded Justice told her without gazing in her direction, his attention on the squirming man beneath him.

She gazed at him from the floor as she panted before the repeated command in a firmer voice made her pull herself upward to gain her footing. After she'd gathered up the rest of her uniform, Sally spared Blake a glance, an unreadable expression on her face, before she left.

"What are you going to do? Rough me up some more?" Blake asked, spitting out a tooth to bounce on the floor. "Can't get enough of it, huh?"

"No, I figured we could have some of your kind of fun," Hooded Justice told him as he dragged him across the room to dump him unceremoniously onto a table. Blake was shoved down so that his cheek pressed against the cool surface, a splatter of red marring it. The way he struggled as he lay bent over it exposed more of his skin to Hooded Justice's scrutiny.

Blake startled at the feel of a gloved hand groping his ass, a finger sliding down the cleft as he tried to shift away as best as he could. "What the hell are you doing? Get off me!"

Hooded Justice chuckled. "Maybe I'm like you, a man who doesn't like taking 'no' for an answer." Gloved hands fisted in yellow fabric.

"Hey, okay, you've proved your point, alright?" Blake shifted nervously beneath the other man's bulk. There was a growing sense of dread pooling in his gut. "Now let me up," he demanded. "This gag has gone on long enough."

Hooded Justice loomed closer to growl into his ear. "Who said I was joking?"

The Comedian's eyes widened as he felt his pants being tugged further down his legs, the material tearing in a gloved hand. He lifted up off of the table, struggling in the larger man's grip only to be pushed roughly back downward. Blake felt a gloved hand swipe across his face, gathering the blood there. He heard Hooded Justice spit into the same palm before there was the sound of wet leather sliding against flesh. At the sensation of something pressing bluntly against him, Blake began to thrash in earnest, shoes scuffling on the floor as he tried to find purchase. The other man's weight was too much for him as tired from the previous fight as he was. Blake gritted his teeth as he felt the burn of the man entering him without preparation and hardly enough in the form of lubrication. The scream he'd been trying to hold back tore from his throat as Hooded Justice shoved quickly in to the hilt.

The Comedian only got the briefest of respites before there was the painful drag of Hooded Justice's cock being pulled back to the tip before it was forced inside of him once more, making him grunt. The slow and deep thrusts built in speed until Blake felt as though he could hardly draw air. He managed to somehow pant out a few choice words for his attacker, which only made the larger man laugh.

Hooded Justice reached around to encircle Blake's flaccid cock, fisting it in time with his movements. This made the man under him thrash even harder, spitting curses as blood began to fill the organ.

"Oh look at you, disgusting boy. You're getting hard for me," Hooded Justice noted. "It seems you like the rough treatment after all, eh? Maybe we should have done something like this sooner."

"When I get out of this, you're dead," Blake panted, grimacing at a particularly hard thrust. His cheek slid against a drying trail of blood as his body was pushed repeatedly forward and back. "_Dead,_ you hear me?"

"No need for threats just because your own perversions have been exposed," Hooded Justice countered. "If you behave, I might oblige you again on another occasion." His words caused Blake to curse him again, flecks of blood flying as he spit the words. Smirking as he pulled back to grip Blake's hips hard enough to bruise, he continued to push roughly into the smaller man, enjoying the tight heat he was buried in as much as the way The Comedian writhed on the table.

Blake made a choking sound at the change in angle, groaning out of more than just pain. He tried to shift away to no avail, unable to get away from the flesh that filled him or the hand that returned to stroke him in time to brutal thrusts. "D-Don't make me... _don't-_" Blake's words were cut off as he keened through gritted teeth, his body stiffening. Pearly liquid spilled over Hooded Justice's glove. The larger man groaned at the clenching heat around him, fierce staccato thrusts making Blake arch and wail. Shuddering, he emptied inside Blake with a low groan.

The Comedian hissed as he felt the other man pull out, a throbbing ache left behind. He grimaced as he felt fluid trickle out of his entrance, semen and blood intermingled. The air was cool on his bared flesh as he lay across the table trying to catch his breath, his body shivering. Blake heard the rustling of clothing as Hooded Justice tucked himself in and pulled up his pants.

The large man strode over toward the door before sparing Blake a backward glance. "Make sure I never see you around here again," Hooded Justice told him before heading out of the room.

Groaning, Blake managed to haul himself off of the table before crumpling to the floor onto his knees, legs refusing to hold him. Panting, he tried to work his hands out of his bindings, but it was slow going. He seethed as he glared at the doorway Hooded Justice previously occupied, anger and shame warring inside of him. If there was a way to make the man pay, Blake would find it.

 

End


End file.
